a look through their eyes
by all.aaat.once
Summary: a simple three worded question makes some students reflect on the meaning of a simple, yet devastatingly complicated four letter word.


WHAT IS LOVE?

_I admit, when I first saw this, I gagged. Professor, here I thought I would get a decent grade and for the final question you put this on the exam? Professor, come on, that's not even fair! Everyone knows I'm infatuated with Harry Potter!_

Ginny sighed as she continued writing, raising an eyebrow at the oddity of the question, thinking of it only for a moment, and letting her curtain of hair drape down, covering her face, concealing her from the gaze of a young man.

_Love is a weird thing. It's like a flame. But a flame that can either rekindle your heart and spread warmth through your body, or set you ablaze in a out of control fire. Love isn't just a small breeze passing by, but more like a storm, ready to catch you offguard at any given time. Love, I suppose, is the best kind of feeling one can have. But I disagree. Love is more of a flame that can set you ablaze. Love is a messy thing, love is complicated, love is never where you think it is. Love can means doubts. It can mean fights, it can mean pain, it can mean heartbreak. But even so, I can't bring myself to believe that love is bad. Because deep down in my heart, I know that love is also patient, and love is kind, and love is truthful, and love is protection, and love, love is everything._

_This is pretty bad if its only two hundred words, but I can't bring myself to care._

**What is love? The dictionary defines it as '****an intense feeling of deep affection.' But Professor, I don't believe that love is only that. I know, I'm disagreeing with the facts, something unheard of for Hermione Granger to do so. But I think what covers what love is actually, is defined in 1 Corinthians 13:4-7. 'Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It does not dishonor others, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always preserves.' [NIV]**

**Honestly, I don't know what love is. I have never experienced love first-hand by anyone other than friends and family. I don't understand the passionate urge of needing to be by someone that you have nothing in common with, that you have no idea who they are. But I've read books. Love stories actually. And I've come to the conclusion that love is being someone's knight in shining armor. Love is something more than friendship. Love is passion to protect a single person with your life. Love is a kiss in the rain, or little roses in your locker. **

Hermione Granger glanced at Ginny who seemed to be finished writing her essay for the last question already, staring serenely at a specific boy and all at once, she knew whom Ginny must have thought about while writing.

**I really only know the friendship and family love. Family love is just a little part in your heart that only your mum, dad, and siblings can unlock. It's a part that has all your secrets just wanting to be released. Friendship love is a love and a need to protect your friends because they have been with you thick and thin. But the question asks, 'What is love?' I cannot bring myself to say that I have experienced true love, or love at first sight. But I think it is enough to say that I have been loved and I will love in my life.**

What is love? Come on Professor, you've got to be kidding me. Love is a time in your life where you can't think about anyone else but that someone, where you can't possibly imagine your life without that person, where everything revolves around her.

Harry Potter had been looking at a particular someone for quite sometime, before heaving a great sigh and picking up his quill and he began to write.

Love is complicated. Love is what I feel for Ginny Weasley, and I feel like that is enough as an answer for this question.

_Love is friendship that has caught fire. It is quiet understanding, mutual confidence, sharing and forgiving. It is loyalty through good and bad times. It settles for less than perfection and makes allowances for human weaknesses. Loving someone is the need to be by their side forever._

Luna Lovegood snuck a glance at a young man sitting directly across from her and blushed when he saw her staring as she quickly looked away, her platinum blonde hair whirling as her head turned to the side, determined the hide her scarlet cheeks.

_Love is an interesting emotion, but it's also the greatest emotion of all. Love is wonderful but terrifying at the same time. Love can kill you when you have it, and also when you don't. Love is something almost everyone strives to achieve in his or her life. Something that can make you terribly sad, or wonderfully happy and excited, like a child on Christmas morning. Love is a big word for only four letters._

_**What is love? Ooh, I'm an expert on this Professor. I can tell you what love is with my eyes closed and hands behind my back. Love is a connection two people feel between them, a passionate connection, a connection not able to be broken. Love is something that can make the news just like that. ****Witch Weekly**** is my favorite source for new love inside scoops. It tells me everything. I'm just waiting for my knight in shining armor. Pavarti is just waiting her in locked tower for her prince. Professor, I can tell you what love is. Love is Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley. Aren't they just the cutest thing? And maybe love could Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy. Honestly, no one saw it coming. Gryffindor Princess and Slytherin Prince? Who would have guessed? Anyways, I'm delving off topic. Love is pretty, love means roses, kisses under the rain, love means rings on your finger and love means chocolates, oodles and oodles of amounts of PDA (which can get to a point where it must stop, but cuddles are fine in my book) and love just means love. **_

**What is love? What is love? I'll ask ****_you_**** a question. What kind of dumb question is that? This says Dumby all over. I know you but this question in here! Don't try to deny it! But I suppose I must begin to write the answer to the dumb final question.**

Draco Malfoy snuck a glance at the Bookworm of the class, writing furiously away, while her brown curls concealed her face from his view. His lips twitched upwards, before turning back to his own exam. He cocked his head, thinking to himself. _What _is _love? _

**Love is dumb. It's a feeling of intense affection that causes people to do dumb things, like becoming a Gryffindor, all brave and cuddly. Some person said it, I heard the Mudblood talking about it, but something along the lines of love being a condition in the human spirit so profound that it empowers us to develop courage, and to trust that courage and to build bridges with it, and to trust the bridges and cross over them so we can attempt to reach another (Maya Angelou). I suppose that's true. I suppose that love is more than just the urge to protect someone. I suppose, that love is much more than I can ever imagine it is. Love, I guess, is really worth it to people to spend their whole lives trying to achieve it. I suppose, love is a force that propels us to be who we are, who we want, who we need to be. I feel like my ancestors are churning in their graves as I write this, and even I feel a little sick after rereading this, so I'm going to stop here. **

**Love this something that can be dangerous, yet wonderful, maddening, yet so pleasurable. Love covers all aspects of your life. Love is not just four letters. Love is one of the things that make the world go around, and it is the source of power to keep going, keep pushing, keep fighting. Because with love, you can accomplish most anything. **

**(Ew, I can't believe I just wrote this).**

**fini. **


End file.
